This invention relates to a device for the extraction of a material contained in cartridges designed for the preparation of a beverage in a cartridge holder for coffee machines.
European Patent Application Publication No. 242 556 relates to a device for the extraction of a material contained in cartridges comprising a hollow cylindrical body with an inner shape substantially corresponding to the outer shape of the cartridge to be extracted, the body comprising an injector at its upper end following the axis of the cylinder and, on its outer part, a spring holding a ring for the release of the cartridge after extraction. Although a device of this type enables a coffee of good quality to be obtained, it can only be used with one type and one shape of cartridge perfectly adaptable to the inner shape of the hollow cylinder.
The extraction device according to the invention can be used much more universally, i.e., for the extraction of cartridges of different shapes and sizes, is relatively simple in design and enables material contained in cartridges to be dependably extracted with good reproducibility.